


What's in a name that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet

by MattexandTompsellis



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexandTompsellis/pseuds/MattexandTompsellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared at her from across the overcrowded bar. The music was up so loud that he could barely hear himself think, not that anything important was on his mind, besides the woman who had just entered the young man’s line of vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So- I wrote this late at night, it's 330 am and I started it at 2, so it may not be my best work. I was feeling left out and down so this happened. Name's from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

He stared at her from across the overcrowded bar. The music was up so loud that he could barely hear himself think, not that anything important was on his mind, besides the woman who had just entered the young man’s line of vision. He didn’t even know her name and he was already falling in love with the way her curls tumble out of the messy up-do the rest of her redish blonde hair is up in, the way her petite, gentle fingers wrapped around the glass of whiskey she was currently nursing, the small hunch in her back as she went over something that was set before her on the wooden bar, sadly-the man realized, he was falling in love with the curly hair woman with no name. His mind quickly started to wonder, picturing said woman naked in his bed, screaming out his name as she collapsed. He let out an almost silent laugh, his eyes focusing back on the woman. His breath hitched as she reached her hand up to undo her up do, her long immaculate curls flowed down her back. He soon realizes that he’s been staring and pulls his phone out. _No New Messages._ He sighs and puts it back before looking down in his own glass of gin, forcing his eyes not to look at the mystery woman. He’s eyes soon deceive him and they return to see that the woman had finished her glass and is currently staring at the bottom, completely lost in thought. That’s when he sees it. Her shirt sleeve fell down slightly to reveal series of small faint white scars-undoubtedly caused by her own hand. What would cause a woman so beautiful to do such harm to her beautiful body? He shook his head-no, if he had anything to do with it, she wouldn’t feel like that ever again.

Who was he kidding?

He didn’t even know her name.

Upon deciding that he should _actually_ learn her name before he started to plan out their life together, even though he could already see it-the way she would look dressed in all white, pregnant with their first child, helping their son learn how to ride a bike, he already saw it all-he’s whole future, a full future with the nameless beauty-he rose from his seat, taking his almost empty glass with him.

“Hello,” he addressed as he slid into the seat next to her. She looked up from her work, peering over the small rim of the faded red spectacles that sat on the bridge of her nose. He noticed how that her eyes captured him as well. They were blue with flecks of brown, gold, and green-a color that would look misplaced on any other person besides her-on her, they looked perfect. Deep inside her eyes he could recognize that she was holding on to some small strand of hope that seemed to be unraveling.

“Hi,” she stated, her eyes focused on his set of eyes. They captured her like nothing else ever had- she couldn’t even pinpoint what color they were. In the dim light they looked almost brown, but she soon realized, brown eye wouldn’t fit this man.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He questioned, gesturing towards the empty glass next to her papers.

“I’m actually trying to work.”

“Are you actually getting anything done?” She laughed at this and the male observed the way her nose crinkled and her eyes shone.

“Not even a single line.” He smiled, leaning a bit closer to her.

“So about that drink?” She smiled, leaning forward as well.

“Whiskey,” she whispered seductively, causing him to intake a sharp breath. After regaining his breathing abilities, he called over the bar tender who got them a second round of drinks. They talked for what felt like hours. They spoke of his new job, he was a high school history teacher-which then the woman commented that he looked like he’d just gotten out of high school himself. He told her about his football injury that had ended his career. He questioned her of her work, but she was a mystery he was going to have to solve. The only thing that he learned about her was that she was divorced-which he figured out by himself was the cause of the scars on her wrists- and that she was an actress on a successful television show and laughed at him when he told her that he hadn’t heard of the show.

The male wanted to memorize her, he wanted to be able to remember every detail of her face so when the night ended-he would be able to find her again. He didn’t want to lose her-it felt like he had known her his entire life.

Everything about her made him smile. The way she shook her head when he mentioned something she distasted, the small wrinkle by her eyes when she smiled, the way her nose crinkles when she laughs, the way her eyes naturally change colors in the dim light. He wanted nothing more than to capture this moment and hold on to it forever, so when she mentions it’s getting late and that she needs to be getting home, he frowns.

“Now, darling, I didn’t mean I was going home alone.” Her words made him smile and he followed her like a lost puppy the whole way to her flat.

In the midst of clothes being thrown around and their bodies becoming one union-she learns that he’s name is Matt.

He didn’t learn his mystery’s woman name until her curls were displayed possessively across his chest, her painted red finger nail tracing patterns on his chest. “Alex,” she says, her voice low enough that he barely heard it. “Alexandra.”

“Alexandra,” he repeats. Looking at her, the way her nude back curves around his body and under the duvet, the way her finger leaves trails of warmth down his whole body, the way she fits perfectly against him, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t have guessed her name. “Alex.” It was perfect for her, simple but yet complex in its longer version.

“Call me Alexandra and I reserve all rights to hit you,” she stated boldly, turning her head to look up at him with a serious smile on her face.

“Okay, Alex, can I ask you something?” he questioned, brushing a stray curl out of her face.

“You just did.” He smiled. “But go ahead.”

“Do you ever feel like you’ve known someone your whole life?” She smiled and rested her head back on his chest, snuggling into his side.

“Yes. Only when I’m with you.” He smiled contently and kissed the top of her head. He still saw his whole future with her, and now, with her safely tucked under his arm, he knew that he was going to be able to live out that future with his mystery woman-his Alex, his Alexandra.


End file.
